


Together

by FrostyLee



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Flowers, I'm not sorry, M/M, Spacedogs, one year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Nigel and Adam's one year anniversary of marriage.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gio_hannigram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/gifts), [supastag (findo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findo/gifts).



Adam examined the different flowers in the shop. He wanted to make a beautiful bouquet for his Nigel. A smile came to his face as he thought of his brash and possessive husband. There was no way to tell how the other would react to flowers. It all depended on what mood the man happened to be in.

Before he could even start choosing, a worker came up to him. "Hey, my name is Callum. Can I help you with anything today?"

The star gazer observed the man. Hair dark as midnight and eyes shined like honey gold, almost like his Nigel's eyes. His mouth twitched up at the corners. "Please. I'm looking for a bouquet for my husband. It's our one year anniversary and I want to surprise him with this. If it's not too much trouble, I need advice on what to pick."

Callum smiled widely. "Oh my god, that's so sweet. I think I have just the thing for you." He gestured over to a different table with some arrangements already half done. There was some with roses, lilies, and snapdragons. "Some of these were going to go in the window when I was done but I can bring some other flowers to add to any of them."

Adam remembers a conversation Nigel and he had when they had been dating. They got on the subject of flowers and the man said something about snapdragons. His reasoning was they weren't a flower he'd seen often growing up and not known to be given as a token of love. The meaning behind it was also an oxymoron; deception and graciousness. He nodded towards the one with a colorful arrangement of snapdragons. "Those are wonderful."

Two pairs of eyes observed the bouquet. Callum smiled widely. "That's a mighty fine choice. Did you want to add anything else to it or would you like just the snapdragons?"

The other nodded. "Yes."

\----

Nigel had gotten home from working late at the bar he owned and maintained. After going straight for Adam, everything was legitimate and legal. Seeing his husband's disappointed face day after day had him questioning his choices. One night, Nigel sat down and decided Adam was more than he could have ever hoped for in his life after Gabi. He wouldn't squander it. With nothing left to lose, Nigel cut all ties to the underworld and now was mostly a good man.

His little star gazer was in the kitchen making mac & cheese, because it was his favorite. It also happened to be their one year anniversary. Contrary to popular belief, Nigel would never forget the day they had proposed to each other as well as saying yes. The two of them couldn't be happier with the turn out.

Toeing off his heavy boots and discarding his jacket in the closet, the man watched Adam from the doorway, "hello, Darling."

The other turned with a wide smile. In his hands was a bouquet of flowers. They were his favorite flowers. Snapdragons. Snapdragons and a single white rose for innocence. Adam's favorite. The meaning of them wasn't lost on the man. Innocent deception and graciousness. Almost a description of how they met. A smile stretched his lips to match Adam's own. "I hope you like them, Nigel," his gorgeous husband stated, "the man st the store said you would like them and the little touch I added which I hope you don't mind."

"They couldn't be more perfect. Especially coming from you," he pulled a small box from his pocket. "I have something for you too." Nigel walked up to Adam as he pulled the necklace out of the box. The pendant attached was a white rose and a snapdragon tangled together in the shape of a heart. "So you know we will always be together."

Tears appeared in Adam's eyes, making the stormy eyes look like a bright night sky. "Nigel. My Nigel." The smaller man pulled the other closer to press several kisses to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gorgeous. But may I remind of dinner? And that it's possibly burning?"

Curses were thrown around the kitchen as Adam tried to salvage dinner with Nigel trying to help with a few chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't for Nigel encouraging me to finish writing this, it would never have happened. I love you and Adam so much. <3
> 
> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
